Black Scar
by Scarface
Summary: This is the first preview of my latest story... I need reviews to know if I should continue working on it and release the Forbidden Chapters...


Blurb  
  
"Dearly beloved, the over some curious and those in relation; we are gathered here under these grim circumstances to bid our final farewell. to dear Julia Agastini." The priest waving his final prayer, tense and uneasy although distantly lost; a void, but occupied.  
  
This final day, one step too short and finally, gone. Untainted, a philanthropist stands within a pool of darkness - the unseeing eye sees nothing but what is proposed first. Minds filled with negativity and sweat secreting, no one dares make one move too abrupt, or a gaze too shiftless. Yet it moves. It has no limbs, no wings; no character. but is definable beyond all measure. It lurks.  
  
Haec puer est. Haec puer amat puellam quidam. Haec puella pulcherrima est. Sed haec puella puera non amat.  
  
"This is the boy. He loves a certain girl. She is most beautiful. But this girl does not love him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Stand. "Ah, the child has awoken." "You rest uneasy; pain grows on your face and feeds from your insecurities. I can sense it." "Had you known of your fate would things have been much easier, and less furthermore. of a blur." "Begin!"  
  
A blood stained scalpel lay still, resting upon an oddly ornate table of daemons and beasts. Many torturous tools littered the faces of the hideous creatures - so intricate in design; they seemed more than hostile, and something of a nightmare. Clenching her eyes shut, hoping with all of might this was a bittersweet trance that would cease to exist. Alas, the captor seemed as alien to her as the whereabouts. Even the air itself hinted the slight of evil. It reeked of rotting flesh, decay and horror. Above all, Kari felt weak. Drained of the essence of her mind and rendered helpless. Strange pulsating forces surrounded her; she lay limp within a cage, levitating above its own energy. Eyes closed tightly, footsteps echoed throughout seemingly empty and wet corridors.  
  
"It is time, child. Arise"  
  
As the repugnant creature recited the final word, Kari's muscles lacerated from within themselves, inflicting excruciating pain. As she recovered to her feet, the hint of smile crossed his desolate, emotionless face. His appearance was shady - indescribable almost, a blood scar joining the corner of his eye to his upper cheek. Her vision faded to a dim; lustreless mind, she fell. Awakening to the smell of burning flesh, he had not moved an inch from a shiftless position. There he stood, admiringly, in a silent awe.  
  
"Interesting. you have much untapped potential."  
  
Behind him stood many liquid-glass tubes with the remnants of former humanoids, faces depicting torture and an endurance of pure sadism. There was no mercy here, no just or fair treatment. Except her final chance to pass a cold, hard stare before the creature walked off. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Kari's vision quickly regained but energy felt as though being continuously sapped. She could not speak; the words felt as though being released, yet not a word escaped. A thin, unnoticeable belt lightly constricted her stomach, resisting all forms of removal. Strange tiny markings engraved delicately atop the surface of the odd material, smooth to touch but releasing a passion of sheer malevolence.  
  
The cage was locked tight; but by no conventional means, and perhaps the only pathway to freedom. A light scuttle ringed in her ears, quickly shifting her gaze upon a shivering figure, standing its guard. Lying as still as possible, the figure moved once more - drawing closer with each step. Finally, the hilt of the katana could be seen vaguely obscured by the swivel of animated mantle. This sword was like none ever witnessed, releasing energies of unknown calibre. Almost at once the tip of the katana blade havened nervously beneath her neck, quivering.  
  
"State oneself, so I may know more of my. primate," A thickly accented voice taunted; jestingly. "Be you friend or foe?" A short silence followed, before the withdrawal of the sword. "Very well, friend. I am Codyisho - masterful swordsman and bounty hunter, from the farthest reaches of the Floating City. Am I to believe we are in a similar position, no?" Insulted by the crude silence, the figure nodded his head, in utmost disgust. Codyisho's eyes grew wide, filling with rage; clenching his teeth and full- body slamming the gate of her cage. Falling to his feet, incredible pain passed through his muscles, releasing an untamed yell that echoed throughout the darkness. Staring somewhat disappointed, Kari gazed down at him with pity. "Ah, my desperate imprisoned friend. I am not your captor, as it seems we are in this together. If you are willing to co-operate, perhaps my counsel would be adequate"  
  
Kari did not move. The words had seemingly no effect on her, or her tarnished courage. Nor did her eyes open; they remained tightly concealed. Breathing heavily as droplets of sweat trickled down her forehead. A hauntingly ironic laugh broke the silence, latches of the gate falling into the void below with the sharp harmonic slice of a blade. The katana hit with such precision, it emitted a faint hum before returning to its case. Kari arose from her hollow slumber and stood her ground shiftlessly; as if being released into a pool of gold. Alas, the character disappeared hastily, depriving her the chance to thank the unknown stranger for his generosity, although shivering with fear and any clue of the unknown.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari awoke suddenly with a chill, although the night was warm and humid. A thick layer of sweat covered her forehead, head pounding and eyes heavy and drooping. Tai rested opposite her bed, corner to the wall; resting peacefully. She stared at him a while, unsure if he was real or furthermore part of the nightmare. Kari whispered his name gently, frightened and anxious. Yet her intent was not to wake her older brother, so she whispered no more. It was a dark night, the air was strong with the scent of lavender and there was nor a breeze present. The apartment building looked over the many smaller ones below and neighbored many friends whom she had known. Each person did she attend to carefully, to ensure each friend was safe and happy, whenever possible. Never did she complain, and in end, had the power to turn any dark situation into a blissful one. Kari glistened among other people, a gentle and kind-hearted person but baring the scars of the past that ceased to exist. Though the many battles in the Digital World had strengthened her in one way, they also weakened her in another. For now, her only fear was returning there, and facing what she had hoped to be finally over.  
  
Tonight the kitchen seemed different, apart from the obvious differences of food being eaten by Tai, something did not seem right. Kari poured herself some water and sat. There was not a sound present other than her breathing, and only the dim light of the moon to shine throughout. Many memories swam in her mind, making her think carefully about the past.  
  
"It's all over now. everybody is safe in their homes," She thought to herself. "Everybody has somewhere to go."  
  
Kari placed away the glass and lightly walked back to her bed, being as careful as possible not to make a sound. Tai still lay sleeping loudly, but as long as he was happy, Kari was content. 


End file.
